An Accidental Love
by ILovePKJ
Summary: Summary: I didn’t mean to fall in love with Macy. It was purely an accident; my love for Macy was just: “An Accidental Love”


An Accidental Love

Summary: I didn't mean to fall in love with Macy. It was purely an accident; my love for Macy was just: "An Accidental Love"

_***Joe's POV***_

_It took two years; two year for me to notice her and two years to late because now she's dating my brother. How could I have not noticed her sooner? She's beautiful, talented, graceful… well she's graceful in sports, she knows who she is and what she wants and she want my brother: Nick not me Nick._

_**1-22-10 ~ Jealousy **_

"Hey Joe," Bubbly Macy said as she ran up to me. _Oh she is so cute, and beautiful, okay Joe get a hold of your self she's talking again._ "Nick invited me over tonight, are you staying? She asked

"Um no, I don't think so, Stella wants me to take her to dinner." I said like it was nothing_, but inside it was killing me that Nick would be alone with Macy_

"Oh okay," Macy said just as happy as ever "Well I better get to class, see you later." Macy said walking off

"Bye." I whispered after she turned around the corner. _Oh yeah, I'm totally love-stuck. _

"Hey Joe," Stella said coming up a little after Macy left "are we still on for tonight?" She asked. I tried not to gag as she batted her eyelashes at me

"Uh yeah we are." I said with no emotion.

"Okay great!" She jumped up and down_, normally I would find my girlfriend doing this cute but I just keep thinking that everything Macy does is so much cuter is cuter a word.. I don't know, oh she's talking again._ "So anyway I've got to tell about this girl who thought it was smart to wear spots and strips…" She started her rant on: how to match but I zoned out _accidental_ when I saw Macy with her back against her locker and Nick a little to close, if you ask me. I had to get him off of her, and I'm not jealous just for the record.

"Hey: Macy, Nick. What's up?" I asked breaking them apart.

"Hey Joe" Macy said happily

"Yes, Hello Joe" Nick said more aggregative than happy "Aren't you and Stella suppose to go to dinner?" He asked hinting to leave them alone.

"Um ye-"Joe started before being cut off by Stella

"Yes, so well just leave you two alone" Stella said suggestively adding a wink. _GA! Stella maybe you should back off!_

"Oh your fine, I've got to go anyway, Basketball." Macy explained fixing to walk away. _See Stella you are making Macy leave. _

"Oh okay, see you later." Nick said giving Macy a kiss on the check goodbye. _I think if I see them kiss again I might throw up or __CRY__. Get a hold of yourself Joe._

_**2-4-10 ~ Tempted **_

"I'm so ready to go to the beach for much needed vacation." Stella whined said

"Yes, me too," Macy said climbing out of the car while putting on her sunglass covering up her beautiful eyes "Who's up for a volleyball match?" Macy asked completion clear in her voice

"I'm in." I said

"Me t-"Nick started but being cut off by Stella

"I don't think so the last time you all play a game together in was world war three." Stella reminded "So Nick you're coming with me and building a sandcastle and Joe and Macy can play volleyball." Stella said dragging Nick be hide her. _Yes thank you Stella. I get to be with Macy all by myself. I was cheering inside but soon stopped at the sight of Macy taking off her cover-up… she is breathtaking, in a black bikini… WOW._

"So Joe are you ready to play?" Macy asked suggestively… _Wow, I could so take that in a wrong way... shut up stupid hormones._

"Y-yeah" I mumbled and Macy smiled.

_**3-18-10 ~ Love**_

"HAPPY BRITHDAY JOE" Everyone screamed as I walked into the now lighted house _but the only person I saw was Macy she looked amazing in a strapless red dress… beautiful._

"Thanks everybody!" I said trying to take my eyes off Macy long enough to look at everyone else. "Well what are we waiting, for let's get this party started." I said as the music started.

_For about an hour I watched Macy and only Macy, I watched the way she danced, the way she got excited over well anything, the way she had her own beat that no one else could quite match, the way everyone seemed to flood to her even if it was my birthday party… not that I minded I just got to watch her more, and that I did. _

~An hour later~

"Well it's time for the last song of the night, so we're going to 'Love Sick'." Nick announced as Stella pushed me onto the stage.

_That night I sung right to Macy because she has truly made me Love Sick._

Well I hoped you liked it!:)

Comment please:)


End file.
